momentos ginga y madoka
by NOTA-fic
Summary: Pequeños momentos ginga x madoka. No es un buen resumen, leer para disfrutar.
1. Chapter 1

*****Pequeños momentos de ginga x madoka.

**Prefiero estar junto a ti.**

Madoka estaba sentada viendo la batalla de practica de kenta, desde las bradas podia obtener datos de cada momento de la batalla con su laptop. Un lado de ella en otra grada estaba masamune y en un asiento mas arriba yu mirando la batalla.

Ginga llegó a las gradas para tomar asiento.

-gingi por aquí!- grita yu agitando el brazo para que se siente junto a el.

-ginga!- grita masamune señalando el lugar alado de el.

-mmm...- ginga piensa por un minuto pero es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oye la voz de madoka.

-kenta, si sigues con ese ritmo tu velocidad aumentará! -grita madoka a su pequeño amigo en combate.

Ginga boltea a ver a madoka y no lo piensa dos veces para sentarse a su lado.

Yu y masamune solo se quedan congelados al ver que no escogió sentarse al lado de ninguno de ellos dos, sino que prefirió estar al lado de madoka como siempre.

**Llamar su atención.**

Madoka se encuentra ablando con aleksei el lider del equipo ruso, mientras caminan por el parqué.

-aleksei, todo lo que dices es tan grandioso- dice madoka con sus ojos brillando como estrellas.

-que linda, gracias- dice aleksei cerrando los ojos (estilo animé) y dando una calida sonrisa.

Cuando de repente aparece ginga en medio de ellos dos.

-madoka !- grita ginga cuando logra separarlos.

-ginga!, que haces aquí? -pregunta madoka un poco molesta por alejarla de aleksei.

-solo bine a ver de que hablaban que se beian tan emocionados- dice ginga con una sonrisa tranquila.

Masamune y tsubasa estaban viendo a ginga, desde donde se encontraba en el suelo un pequeño estadio bey y en el unicornio jirando solo antes de que masamune lo tomará.

-puedes creerlo, apenas ginga vio a madoka con aleksei y abandonó la batalla- dijo masamune con su bley en manos, sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos a ginga haciendo esfuerzo por que madoka le prestará mas atencion a el que a aleksei.

-eso no me lo esperaba de ginga en ningún momento- dice tsubasa mirando al igual que masamune a ginga -pero al pareser no le gusta que ese chico este con Madoka, como cuando estabamos en el tren directo a rusia, se comportó de la misma manera- agrega finalmente tsubasa cruzando los brazos y dando una ligera sonrisa.

**Los reporteros.**

El equipo Gan gan galaxi se encuentra en el aeropuerto y como siempre los medios junto con sus reporteros los rodean y empiezan a hacer todo tipo de preguntas.

-tsubasa! , es cierto que en las batalla enloqueses por la energía mala que absorbió tu bley de L-dragon? - reportera.

-ginga!, cres que tu rival kioya tenga alguna oportunidad de ganarte algún dia?- reportero.

Bien ese tipo de preguntas estan bien pero que pasa cuándo quieren meterse en la vida personal de nuestros beybladers ?.

-madoka! , te pintas el pelo? - reportera.

-que !?, claro que no- responde madoka con un poquito de rojo en sus mejillas.

-yu! , porqué nunca se a oído hablar dee tus padres? - reportero.

-haaa déjenme en paz! - responde yu furioso golpeando el suelo con sus pies.

-yu, tranquilo ~- dice ginga antes de que un micrófono se pusiera en frente de el .

-ginga, cual es tu inspiración en las batallas? -reportero.

-bueno, mis amigos- reponde ginga un poco nervioso por la cantidad de micrófonos que lo tenían rodeado.

-y no hay una inspiración amorosa? -reportera.

-QUE ?!- dice ginga- no, no hay ninguna inspiración amorosa- agrega ginga nervioso y agitando las manos para bloquear sus nervios. Pero en ese momento por una rara sensación voltio a ver a madoka que igual que a el la rodeaban con micrófonos, solo fue por unos minutos por los que la miro pero esos minutos fueron suficientes para que los reporteros sacaran sus conclusiones.

-acaso usted siente algo por la mecánica del equipo? -cuestionó la reportera con voz firmé.

-QUE ?!- ginga dice casi gritando y con un gran rubor en su cara- no ella es solo mi amiga y compañera! - agrega ginga nervioso.

-entonces como explica que siempre estan juntos y siempre la esta mirando?- cuestiona la misma reportera con una voz mas firmé.

-la miro porqué estoy cuidando de ella- responde ginga tratando de alejarse de los micrófonos.

-La cuida por que no quiere que nada le pase? -pregunta la reportera para que le de tiempo de sacar otra conclusión.

-asi es- responde ginga ahora mas tranquilo.

-no le gusta la falda que usa su mecánica? -pregunta otro reportero.

-su falda ?-ginga esta un poco confundido por la pregunta, asi que deside mirar hacía madoka, la mira de pies a cabeza y se detiene justo en su falda, su falda que daba una buena vista a sus largas piernas y que con una simple brisa podría dejar ver sus... , ginga se dio cuenta de a que se refería el reportero y comenso a ponerse rojo, desvío rapidamente la mirada de madoka a los reporteros que parecían estar satisfechos con su reacción.

-asi que, cual es su respuesta, ginga-dice el reportero.

Ginga no da una respuesta para eso solo se queda callado sin saber que decir.

-''el silencioso otorga'' - dice uno de los reporteros con una sonrisa burlóna antes de voltear a una camara que estaba atras de el- y como era de esperar el corazon del beyblade #1 hagane ginga, ya tiene dueña y se trada de la mecanica del equipo, madoka amano- dice el reportero enfrente de la cámara- pero que fue lo que llamo su atención? , acaso fue sus talento con los beybladers, sus hermosos ojos color turquesa o talvez su pequeña falda que deja volar la imaginación, más informacion sobre este escandalo amoroso del equipo gan gan galaxi a las 8:00 pm- añade el reportero para finalizar con la grabación.

Los reporteros finalmente se retiran y todo se queda tranquilo nuevamente.

-ginga que te preguntaron los reporteron?, por que te veía muy nervioso y rojo- dice madoka acercándose a ginga.

-haa, lo veras en la televisión a las 8:00 pm- dice ginga pensando en todo lo que pasara cuando ella vea la entrevista, pero en ese momento agacha la mirada y mira la falda de madoka que lo hace recordar la ultima pregunta de reportero- haa, no no no no no- dice ginga cerrando los ojos y volviendo a ponerse rojo completamente.

Madoka solo lo mira confundida y Despues decide ignorarlo.

**El besó.**

Kenta, ginga y madoka estan en el parque dando un pequeño paseó ya que los estadios de batallas estaban cerrados por el dia de limpieza y ya habían competido entré ellos.

-amigos ya es hora de que me valla- dice kenta a sus dos amigos.

-tienes razón kenta ya esta oscureciendo, nosotros tambien deberíamos irnos a casa- dice madoka mirando al cielo que ahora estaba de un color naranja lo que anunciaba la puesta de sol.

-bien nos vemos mañana- dice kenta con una gran sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su casa.

-adios kenta, nos vemos mañana! - dice ginga al lado de madoka.

-adios !-dice madoka.

En minutos la silueta de su pequeño amigo se desvanece a medida que se aleja hasta que ya no se ve para nada.

-y ahora? - finalmente ginga rompe el silencio que avia desde que kenta se avia ido.

-no lo se, tu dime- dice madoka con los brazos cruzados.

-nos sentamos? , porqué estoy cansado de tanto caminar- dice ginga sentándose en una banca cercana.

-de acuerdo- dice madoka sentándose un lado de ginga a una gran distancia.

Ginga se sorprende por lo lejos que madoka se sento de el, esperaba que ella estuviera mas cerca de el. Solo trato de no darle mucha importancia ya que madoka podía tener su espacio.

Pasaron los minutos con ginga ablando de sus batallas y de pegasus. Pero madoka seguía distante y no solo físicamente si no tambien en sus pensamientos, hasta que una pareja de novios paso por enfrente de ellos dos, madoka miro como el chico beso de forma juguetona a su novia y despues la abrazó, parecían un pareja muy enamorada.

Madoka observó a la bella pareja hasta que se perdieron de su vista periférica, dio un gran suspiro y siguió mirando a lo lejos.

-madoka, que sucede? -pregunta ginga acercándose un poco a su amiga.

-sólo pensaba- dice madoka voltiando a ver a ginga con una ligera sonrisa.

-y que es eso que te tiene tan pensativa?- pregunta ginga algo curioso.

-pensaba que si algun dia tendría a alguien que me quisiera y me besara- dice madoka agachado la mirada- se que suena muy cursi y que no lo entenderías pero, quisiera saber por lo menos que se siente que te den un beso- agrega madoka con una voz muy triste.

-madoka no me gusta verte triste- dice ginga rompiendo la distancia que avia entre ellos dos en esa banca.

Tomo con una de sus manos la barbilla de madoka, con mucha delicadeza y rompio el espacio que avia entre sus lavios.

Madoka abrió los ojos como platos al sentír que ginga chocaba sus labios con los de ella, pero despues procedió a cerrar lentamente los ojos para disfrutar de la extraña pero dulce sensación que le provocaba el que hagane ginga su mejor amigo, beyblade #1, beyblade leyenda y secretamente el dueño de su corazón, le estuviera dando su primer besó.

-y que se sintió?- pregunta ginga despues de romper el besó con un gran color rojo en sus mejillas.

-ham...yo...a...-madoka tocando sus lavios con la punta de sus dedos, sinceramente no savia que decir en ese momento toda su cara se encontraba de color rojo.

-mm... ya esta oscureciendo más, deberíamos irnos a casa- dice ginga poniendose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a madoka.

Madoka asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de ginga que la ayudó a levantarse pero aun asi siguió sin soltarla de la mano, lo cual a madoka no le molestaba en absoluto.

Siguieron su caminó al B-pit tomados de la mano y ginga como siempre protegiendola.

'Se tiene que proteger lo que uno quiere y yo protegere a madoka no importa lo que tenga que hacer para no perderla de estar a mi lado'.

**Opps.**

-ginga, pegasus está listo- anuncia madoka con orgullo entregando a pegasus a el chico acostado en el sofa.

-pegasus? !- dice ginga poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Pero ninguno de los dos observo un alambre que estaba tirado en el piso, que provocó que ginga se tropezara y callera encima de madoka.

\- madoka estas bien, lo siento- dice ginga mirando a madoka preocupado.

-ginga! , ten mas cuidado para la próxima vez! - grita madoka un poco furiosa por lo que acababa de suceder.

-madoka, ginga no van a creer lo que- se oye la voz de hikaru bajando las escaleras- logre .. -su boz se apaga cuando llega al final de las escaleras y mira a ginga sobre de madoka en el suelo.

-hikaru, hola- dice ginga fingiendo estar normal pero aun se veía nervioso.

-no es lo que parese- dice madoka con una nerviosa sonrisa y al igual que ginga tratando de fingir que todo estaba dien.

-saben que vuelvo mas tarde- dice hikaru volviendo a subir las escaleras, primero retrocedió lentamente y despues corrio lo mas rápido que pudo para subir las escaleras.

-HIKARU, DEJANOS EXPLICARTE!- gritan al unísono ginga y madoka antes de salir corriendo tras de el.

-cres que le cuente a alguien?- dice madoka preocupada al no encontra a hikaru.

-si es asi, estare frito- dice ginga preocupado igual que madoka.

-que crees que haiga imaginado al vernos así- dice madoka mirando a ginga.

Ambos se quedan pensando por unos minutos y antes de que sus caras se tornen completamente rojas.

-Haaaaa- gritan al unísono y salen corriendo nuevamente a buscar a hikaru.

**Alguien te quiere.**

Hagane ginga está en el centro beyblade mirando algunas batallas cuandon un chico de pelo castaño y ojos cafes se acerca a el.

-ham... disculpe- dice el chico de su misma altura -usted es hagane ginga verdad- dice el chico.

\- si soy yo- dice ginga con una sonrisa- y tu eres? -.

\- soy toshiro y queria preguntarle algo- dice el chico.

-hum...claro sobre que?- dice ginga algo curioso.

-sobre su amiga madoka amano- dice el chico poniendose nervioso.

-que sucede? - pregunta ginga confundido.

-bueno lo que pasa es que ella es muy linda y quisiera que me dijera como puedo llamar su atención- dice el chico subiendo de animo.

En cuanto a ginga sus sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente y se volvió en su tipica cara de celos.

-ustedes paresen ser muy buenos amigos asi que deve de conocerla muy bien, es que desde hace mucho me gusta y no junto fuerzas para hablarle, podría ayudarme- dice el chico cerrando los ojos suplicante.

El chico espera una respuesta de ginga pero al no escuchar una respuesta deside abrir los ojos.

-ham... ginga? - dice el chico mirando de un lado a otro al no ver a ginga.

En una tienda se encuentra escondido ginga mirando a escondidas a el chico.

-ufff parese que no me vio- dice ginga con alivió.

-ginga! -Dice madoka atras de el.

-haa hola madoka- dice ginga nervioso.

-que estas haciendo? - dice madoka con una gran sonrisa.

-na..nada- dice ginga tratando de que madoka no sospeche.

-bien- dice madoka sin sospechar- y no hay algo que me quieras decir? -.

-am...- ginga piensa y recuerda a el chico toshiro, 'no pienso decirle que un chico la quiere' - am... no nada ^^-dice ginga con una gran sonrisa.

-bien - dice madoka 'porqué no habrá querido decirme sobre toshiro? '.

Ginga no lo sabía pero madoka avia oído toda la conversación que avia tenido con toshiro, porque ella iva pasando por ese lugar pero se detuvo cuando hoyo que hablaban de ella.

_**bien eso es todo por ahora, espero te aigan gustado estos pequeños momentos ginmado.**_

_**Si te gusto comenta, próximos momentos PRONTO !.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_S__**igo con los momentos ginmado.**_

_nada me pertenese solo la historia._

* * *

**Promeri que nunca te iva a soltar.**

Ginga y madoka se encuentran caminando junto con el resto de los beybladers legendarios, despues de que ella estuvo a punto de caer en una trampa en busca de nemesis en el laberinto lleno de trampas.

-ginga, gracias por averme salvado- dise madoka caminando un lado de ginga.

-he? , no fue nada- dise ginga dando una nerviosa sonrisa.

-aun asi quería agradecerte- dice madoka con una calida sonrisa.

-madoka, yo siempre te protegere- dice ginga al tiempo en el que los dos detienen el paso, los demas beybladers no paresen darse cuenta y siguen caminando dejando atras a ginga y madoka

-bien, pero aun asi te lo agradezco mucho- dijo madoka con una calida sonrisa.

-madoka, esto de nemesis es algo muy peligroso pero aun así tu estas aqui a mi lado apoyandome como siempre, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo ginga con una calida sonrisa -además no quisiera que algo te pasara y ya no pudieras estar conmigo dándome tu apoyó- agrega ginga dando una calida mirada que solo madoka avia visto cuando ginga miraba a pegasus, pero ahora esa mirada que por dentro la derretia completamente era para ella, una mirada llena de amor puro, ginga puede no ser muy listo pero cuando se trata de un corazon puro ginga es el indicado para la tarea de hacer que el corazon de madoka se acelere al máximo.

-ginga tu siempre tendrás mi apoyó incondicional- dice madoka perdida en los ojos de hagane ginga.

Ginga respondió con una sonrisa a las palabras de madoka.

el espera tenerla siempre a su lado Para recibir siempre su apoyo y su mutua compañía.

-Hey ginga es mejor que mire esto- se oye a yuki gritar a lo lejos. En eso ginga y madoka desvían sus miradas y corren para ver que es lo que yuki quería.

* * *

**SI ME PREOCUPO POR TI.**

El grupo de beybladers legendarios en busca de nemesis por fin decide tomar un pequeño descanso, ademas de que ya es noche todos estan agotados y tienen que recuperar la energía perdida.

El cielo es completamente oscuro y para ser extraño con nemesis apunto de destruir el mundo el cielo parese estar despejado esta noche, dejando a la vista todas las constelaciones.

Madoka se encontraba sentada en un pequeño escalon observando las hermosas constelaciones que se reflejaban en sus ojos color zafiro, una tranquilidad se podría esperar de parte de los beybladers que estan apunto de combatir para volverse leyendas, pero la tranquilidad no era uno de los sentimientos que madoka experimentaba en esa noche tan tranquila ella de echo estaba incluso mas preocupada que nadie mas y ella nisiquiera era una de las que batallarian.

-Quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla- dijo madoka dando un triste suspiro, trataba de mantener la voz baja para no despertar a nadie aun que ella se alejo un poco de el resto aun asi hablaba bajo y miraba a las estrellas como si estuviera hablando con ellas, como suele hacerlo un beyblader muy conocido de cabello rojo, Ginga.

-ginga ...- ese nombre se salio de sus lavios casi por accidente, ella no podía dejar de pensar en el y si pensaba en el no podia dejar de imaginar en todo el daño que de seguro recibiría en la batalla contra nemesis, el solo echo de que ginga saliera lastimado hacía que unas lagrimas cayeran por su mejilla.

-...madoka ?- se oye la voz de ginga atras de madoka la cual se apresura a limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrima que pudiera delatarla ginga ya tenia con mucho con lo cual lidiar como para cargar también con la tristeza de ella, el en estos momentos necesitaba de apoyó.

-ginga porque no estas dormiendo, necesitas descansar- dice madoka fingiendo estar molesta como una mamá con su pequeño hijo que no quiere ir a dormir.

-bien, quería preguntarte lo mismo- dice ginga con un tono un poco suave pero tambien exigente como madoka.

-Ha...eso no importa, tu~-madoka es interrumpida y sacada de su papel de mamá molesta por ginga.

-estabas hablando con las constelaciones? - dice ginga poniéndose mas cerca de madoka.

-hum...-dice madoka tocando las puntas de sus dedos índices con pena.

-yo suelo hablar con las constelaciones cuándo algo me preocupa o me entristece- dice ginga mirando hacia las estrellas- algo te preocupa ?- agrega ginga dirigiendo su mirada ahora a madoka.

-Claro que no- dice madoka con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y agitando sus manos enfrente para evitar que sospeche lo ovio.

-madoka, puedo verlo no estoy ciego- dice ginga con ojos llenos de preocupación, al tiempo en el que toca la mejilla de madoka donde se podía ver y sentir el rastro de una lagrima- cual es el motivo por el cual esa lágrima estaba en tu mejilla- dice ginga limpiando suavemente con su pulgar la lágrima- estabas llorando...-ahora retira su mano para acercar su mirada a madoka y ponerse frente mirandola a los ojos con preocupación.

El ahora estaba frente a frente con madoka mirandola fijamente a los ojos, los ojos de madoka estaban brillando por la luz de la luna que alumbra todo el lugar, madoka se sentia un poco desafortunada por que ginga justo en este momento cuando ella estaba en malas condiciones emocionales el decidió prestarle atención a ella por primera vez.

'el nunca se avia detenido a hablar de sentimientos y menos el preocuparse por mi porque de la nada se detiene por mí y en este momento donde nada mas deberia importarle ademas de su pelea con nemesis'- piensa madoka desviando la mirada.

-ginga estas apunto de combatir contra nemesis...-dice madoka voltiando la mirada nuevamente, esta vez la tristeza en sus ojos era mas visible.

-nemesis ?, eso es lo que te preocupa- dice ginga.

-como no preocuparme si el es muy poderoso y...y si te llegará hacer daño, no me gustaría verte lastimado- dice madoka mediante su voz se va rompiendo.

-madoka, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí- dice ginga dando una cálida sonrisa mientras toma a su amiga preocupada del hombro -estaré bien-.

-pero ...-dice madoka a punto de reclamarle pero es interrumpida.

-madoka se que recibiré muchas heridas, es mas que seguro, pero te prometo que me mantendré en pié hasta el ultimo momento de la batalla, pero necesito que te mantengas lejos a la hora de la batalla no quisiera que tu tambien salieras lastimada, prometeme que te mantendras lejos- dice ginga.

-de acuerdo, es una promesa- dice madoka con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran.

-bien- dice ginga soltandola del hombro y poniéndose en una posición derecha lejos de madoka- Ha! y por cierto, si me preocupó por ti madoka no creas lo contrario, siempre estoy atentó a ti- dice ginga con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos (estilo anime n_n).

Madoka se impresionó al oír a ginga decir eso, es como si el hubiera leído su mente.

'Bueno, somos mejores amigos desde hace mucho deve de conocerme mas de lo que creia tanto como para saber lo que estoy pensando'-piensa madoka dándole a ginga una mirada cálida.

Madoka ya no se sentia tan mal y pudo dormir tranquilamente obvio que al lado de ginga, junto a el se sentía tan segura que quedó profundamente dormida, no antes de sentir un suave besó en la frente que le iso dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Descansa, madoka..- dice ginga cuándo se devuelve a acostarse un lado de ella, mirándola por unos minutos (como cuando la miraba reparar a pegasus hasta muy noche ) ginga por fin se quedó dormido al lado de madoka, listo para protegerla en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Un descanso solo los dos**

Madoka a tenido un duro y largo trabajo desde hace varios días, reparado beys se a quedado despierta hasta muy tarde o en ocasiones ni siquiera cerraba los ojos en toda la noche por tener los beys listos para al dia en el que sus dueños vinieran a recojerlos y que los bieran con las mejores reparaciones que parecía que eran nuevos.

A ella le encanta la expresión de los niños cuando miran a sus beys como nuevos, hace que todo ese esfuerzo y el no dormir valgan la pena.

En este momento madoka estaba haciendo unas reparaciones a pegasus despues de que ginga lucho contra barias personas, ginga no quería agregale mas trabajo pero ella insistió barias becés ya que ella no soportaría ver a pegasus en esas condiciones asi que ginga tubo que aceptar.

-'madoka a trabajado tan duro últimamente que ya nisiquiera estoy tiempo con ella o no esta conmigo en alguna batalla'-piensa ginga mirando a la mensionada, acostado en el sofá la mira como repara a pegasus- 'debería tomarse un descanso...y yo se cuál le gustara'- piensa ginga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al dia siguiente-

Madoka se encuentra con los ojos vendados, ginga quería darle una sorpresa asi que después de una larga pelea de que madoka no quería salir del sotano para poder seguir reparando los beys y de ginga arrastrandola hasta la puerta por fin madoka accedió a salir y a que ginga le bendara los ojos.

-madoka estas lista? -dice ginga detras de madoka.

-dónde estamos- dice madoka mirando de un lado a otro tratando de allar una pista aun con la benda puesta.

-bien creí que necesitabas un descanso asi que te traje a un lugar que de seguro te gustara- dice ginga antes de quitar la benda que estaba en los ojos de madoka, los cuales se abrieron asombrados por el panorama de lo que mas le gustaba.

-el mar! - dice madoka muy emocionada- ginga, como lo ...sabías?- dice madoka con curiosidad pero no sin desvanecen su grande sonrisa.

-bueno solo lo he notado- dice ginga giñando un ojo.

Madoka solo amplió mas su sonrisa con un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-al atardecer-

Ginga y madoka avian estado divirtiéndose todo el dia solo ellos dos y no avia nada mejor.

Se lanzaron agua el uno al otro juguetonamente, recolectaron conchas, hicieron castillos de arena y al final del dia ambos estaban cansados asi que decidieron terminar el dia en la playa con una mirada a la puesta de sol.

-haaa eso fue muy divertido- dice madoka sentada en el piso cubierto de arena al lado de ginga- pero ...porqué solo estamos nosotros que hay de kenta o benquei? - agrega madoka confundida al apenas darse cuenta de que no avia nadie mas con ellos, por fin avian pasado tiempo juntos solo ellos dos.

-que hay de malo, pensé que como nunca pasamos tiempo solos y juntos y menos ahora que tienes mucho trabajo sería este un buen momento para ya sabes convivir- dice ginga incandose de hombros con un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

Madoka se bio obligada a sonreír calidamente ante las palabras que ginga decia que por alguna razón hicieron que ella se sonrojarse un poco.

-gracias ginga- dice madoka acostando su cabeza en el hombro de ginga.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el atardeser en la misma posición, era tan hermoso el color anaranjado en el cielo y el que solo estuvieran ellos dos sin preocuparse por los demas, solo pensar el el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

_B__**ien espero que les aiga gustado.**_

Mys fics tienen la palabra principiante por todos lados XDXD.

COMENTA QUE TAL TE PARECIÓ O QUE TE GUSTARÍA QUE ESCRIBIERA =D.

ME DIJERON QUE ESCRIBIERA UN POCO DE KIOYA Y MADOKA...no sería mala idea, pero sera para los siguientes momentos ^^ BEY, BYE.


End file.
